Solsbury Hill
by Sexy Bookworm
Summary: It's been six month's since Joe's death, and after Frank takes a suicide mission in Florida, Iola has to drive him back home, and healing ensues. Frank/Iola Friendship, Oneshot.


**Solsbury Hill**

"_Hope isn't something you create, it's something you let inside." –John Mayer_

**Day One**

**1:00 PM **

They start their journey at one in the afternoon, Iola driving, and Frank riding shot gun. Given the choice, Frank would much rather of flown from Florida back to New York, but a set of broken rips, a broken arm, and stitches galore prevented that. Not that he really notices that pain, amid the mental anguish.

The windows are rolled down in Iola's old Impala, and the wind is whipping. They are taking the country roads, because Iola was never a fan of driving, let alone driving on busy and crowded highways. Iola is wearing a big pair of black sunglasses, and her hair is loose around her shoulders. It's long now, since she hasn't gotten it cut since Joe passed away six months ago.

They ride in silence for at least an hour, and then she turns on the radio. The music is classic rock, which goes nicely with the classic car.

"_Climbing up on Solsbury Hill  
I could see the city light  
Wind was blowing, time stood still  
Eagle flew out of the night…"_

**3:30 PM**

They start talking at three in the afternoon. They have been driving for two hours, not a word uttered since Iola greeted Frank at the hospital two days before. Iola, being the way she is, beats around the bush, working hard to make the ugly things prettier.

"You know," she says, as she plays absentmindedly with the edge of the steering wheel, "on average, the person you talk to the most is yourself."

Frank smiles simply at the absurdity and randomness of the statement, "Really? Where did you learn that?"

"On the back of my shampoo bottle," Iola replies, the slightest smile gracing her features. Its then, for a reason Frank really can't explain, he burst into laughter. For the last six months, laughter has been rare for him. Now, it's like a dam has been opened, like he can no longer hold it in. This makes Iola smile bigger, she probably thinks its some form of grieving. The classic song, Solsbury Hill, is still playing. Iola had it on a cassette shoved in the back of her car. For some reason, it fits this road trip, and simply sounds right playing in the background.

"_He was something to observe  
Came in close I heard a voice  
Standing stretching every nerve  
I had to listen had no choice…"_

**6:14 PM**

They start the never ending pattern of stopping at six in the evening. By now, Iola and Frank have to use the rest room, and they need to refill the gas. Iola is filling her tank, while Frank goes into the gas station, in search of a snack and the restroom. After doing his business, he browses the isles. Iola then walks in, pays for her gas, and comes up behind Frank.

"Let's see, for main course we've got donuts or fruit snacks, for dessert candy bar, or gummies, to drink, pop, or milk, and finally, for clean teeth, tic tacs or gum. So what will it be Frank?" Iola says a comic quality in her voice. It's then Frank realizes that Iola is a woman to look up to. After the death of her Father, then four months later her husband, she still manages to crack a joke. Frank considers simply saying what he wants, but what comes out of him is nothing close to that.

"How do you do it?" He asks, his eyes still focused on the candy. For a brief moment, Frank is sure Iola will ask 'do what?', but, instead she simply rubs her arm, shakes her head, and says, "I pretend. I pretend I'm fine. Then every night I pray to God that one day I won't be pretending." Iola then meets eyes with Frank for a brief moment, picks her snacks, also grabs a strawberry air freshener pays, and walks out of there. Frank does the same, only to realize moments later that the snacks he picked were not his favorites, but Joe's.

"_I did not believe the information  
Just had to trust imagination  
My heart going boom-boom-boom  
Son, he said, grab your things I've come to take you home  
Eh, don't quit…"_

**11:47 PM**

They start to get tired by eleven at night, so they stop at a crummy little motel. They both take out their travel bags, and Frank nearly falls to his knees. His body is sore from being in the car all day, and he just wants to sleep. The two walk up to the front desk, and he is about to ask for two rooms, but Iola cuts him off and says one. Frank wonders if Iola ia afraid to leave him alone, because the reason why he was in Florida was probably the most indirect suicide attempt in the history of the world, but he ignores that idea. All he wants is to sleep, to stretch out, and sleep. Maybe for once he will be tired enough not to dream of the way he lost his brother. Iola pays for the rooms, takes the keys, and leads him down the hall. They go into their room, which is shabby, badly decorated, and dark, but, thankfully, very clean. Not that it would have mattered at this point.

Frank lays his bag next to the bed, and, then realizes there is only one.

"Where is the other bed?" Frank asks, as he lies on the bed anyways. Iola looks at Frank from over her shoulder, as she fiddles with the TV.

"They were out of them, remember? This hotel is the size of a thimble too, so frankly it doesn't surprise me. Out of it much?"  
Frank just snorts rolls over, and lays there, not finding sleep until Iola laid next to him.

It's amazing how the presence of another person can chase away one's nightmares.

"_To keep in silence I resigned  
My friends would think I was a nut  
Turning water into wine  
Open doors would soon be shut…"_

**Day 2**

**9:00 AM**

They start on the road once again at nine in the morning. They are freshly washed, with fresh minds, a strawberry air freshener hanging on the rearview mirror, and both ready to go home. Frank, after that night, feels much more comfortable in his brother's widow's presence. Frank is cleaning out the glove box, in an attempt to ease boredom. Let me tell you, it's a dozy of a job. Frank figures the thing hasn't been cleaned since Iola's parents and Joe went together to give her the car five years ago, for her twentieth birthday. As Frank digs out the junk, and places it in a plastic bag, Iola makes side comments, and he makes comments back. Things almost feel natural, normal, and relaxed. It easies a load off Frank's shoulders to know that normal is this close, but it adds a weight to it, at the thought of forgetting his brother. So far, he has pulled out old candy, ticket stubs, maps, hats, gloves, CD's, cassettes, a plastic pig, a magazine or two, a sewing kit, a newspaper, a stuffed cat, and some jewelry. Frank is almost done cleaning the glove box, when he pulls out a photograph.

It is a picture of Iola and Joe, when they were about 19. They are sitting on a bench somewhere, Iola on Joe's lap, and Joe's arms wrapped lightly around Iola's waist. They looked so in love, so absorbed, so perfect. Frank stares at it for several moments, until Iola says, "You can keep that, if you want. In memory of both of us, when we were here." Frank looks at Iola questionably, and then says, "But you are still living."

Iola chuckles lightly, and says, "True, but death doesn't only change the one dying, but the living too. I'm not the same person I was before Joe died, nor are you."

Iola was right.

"_So I went from day to day  
Oh, my life was in a rut  
'Til I thought of what I'd say  
Which connection I should cut…"_

**12:24 AM**

They start talking about Joe, at about twelve thirty. It all starts when Frank and Iola are reminiscing about various memories, Iola trying to casually bring up Joe, and Frank trying to avoid it. That was one way Callie obviously differed from Iola, Frank had noticed. Callie was blunt, straight forward, and believing in leaving the world as it was. Iola was careful, one to beat around the bush, and a person who tried to fix things weather they wanted to be fixed or not.

"Oh, and do you remember that trip to the fair? It was me, you, Callie, Tony, Cheat, Biff, and-" Iola said, then Frank cut her off, "Oh yeah, Callie lost her phone on that ride, and since I was her number one on speed dial, they called me to get it back to her?"

Iola smiled, well aware of the game that Frank was playing. She'd have to get creative.

"Remember Joe's eighteenth birthday, when you came home from college for the weekend, and we all went to the beach?" Iola threw out, her gaze focused ahead. There is then a long silence, but, Iola is a very patient woman.

"Yeah," Frank then says, after a long while, in a soft voice, "And Tony and Joe singed their eyebrows off with the portable grill?"  
"Good times."

"_I was feeling part of the scenery  
I'd walk right out of the machinery  
My heart going boom-boom-boom  
Hey, he said, grab your things I've come to take you home  
Eh, back home…"_

**5:04 PM**

They start to get hungry for a real meal, at about five. So, after some arguing, they finally decide to stop at a Wendy's, due to the fact that they are in the southern United States, and most of the places are unfamiliar, and, frankly, with all the long over due grieving done by Frank, and all the counseling done by Iola on this trip, neither would deal well with the unfamiliar right now.

They go inside, Iola ordering a chicken sandwich, fries, and a vanilla frosty, and Frank getting only an order of chicken nuggets. Iola shot him a look, but she didn't push it. There would be a time for that issue, and that time wasn't now.

The two then took a table by a set of windows, thinking it would be good to be out of the car for a while. They sat, eating, and making light hearted conversation. All was going simple, and fine, until an elderly woman came over to the table.

"Why, is that Frank Hardy? Oh, you probably don't remember me. I'm Elsa Barings, and you helped my grandson out of some trouble quite a few years ago. He was kidnapped? Do you remember, do you? You and that nice brother of yours, Joe, you guys even washed my windows while my nephew was in the hospital!" She said, in one huge breath. Elsa was short, with gray curly hair, nice, but retro clothing, and bright red lipstick that still managed to look good on her.

Iola watched Frank carefully, trying to gage Frank's reaction. Frank simply forced a smile, and replied, "Of course I remember you, Mrs. Barings. It's a pleasure to see you again," like the good boy he was. Elsa returned the smile, but her hazel eyes suddenly filled with care, "Oh, and I'm so sorry about your brother. He was such a nice boy, a cute one, too. I heard he died on the news the other day, so very sad, so sad indeed. I remember how you two were goofing around while washing my windows, and he fell off the ladder, and played dead, and you just about had a heart attack! You were so mad, oh, and he felt so sorry! I hope your doing ok, my condolences."  
Frank, by now, was as stiff as a board, with his face screwed up oddly. He then smiled, nodded, and said, "Thank you, Mrs. Barings."  
"Oh, it's Elsa, dear. After all you did for me; you can at least call me by my first name! Well, I'm going to let you two get back to your eating, have a lovely day!"

Elsa bid them goodbye, and then exited the Wendy's, having already eaten.

"I'm going to the restroom," Frank declared, as he fled the table. "Don't be long," Iola called hopelessly after him, as she ate a French fry.

Several minutes went by, then ten, then fifteen. Iola finished her frosty, and decided enough was enough; she was going to go in there and get Frank. Iola walked to the men's restroom, and, without hesitation, pushed open the door. The restroom was empty, except for one stall that held Frank, who was on his knees, puking. Iola walked over to him, and simply placed a hand on his shoulder. Silent comfort, being all she felt she could properly offer.

"_When illusion spin her net  
I'm never where I want to be  
And liberty, she'd pirouette  
When I think that I am free…"_

**6:15 PM**

They start to head to a hotel, directly after the Wendy's I incident, even though they were very close to the New York Boarder. Frank looked like hell had frozen over, and Iola didn't want him to puke in her car, because even her strawberry air freshener couldn't keep that smell at bay. Or, at least that's what she told him. The two stopped at a hotel, similar to the one they had got the night before, shabby, but clean. They got only one bed again, too. Despite the fact that there had been other room's with two beds. Frank collapsed on the bed, as he did last night, with all his clothes on. He uses his cast clad arm to block the light, in an attempt to fall asleep. Iola, although, will not let him do that for a second night.

"Fishy, why are you sleeping?!" She shouts, quoting Finding Nemo, as she shakes Frank, "Come on, kid. Go shower, brush your teeth, and put comfortable clothes on, you'll feel a million times better." Frank uncovers his face, moans, and gives Iola a look. Iola notes that he still looks a little green in the face, not to mention tired.

"Bossy woman. Don't make me hit you with my cast," Frank says, as he gets to his feet, grabs his bag, and heads for the shower.

"You'll thank me later!" Iola calls, as she sits down on the bed to watch some TV. Iola hears the shower, then Frank dry heaving, then a razor, then the sound of someone brushing their teeth (the walls are very thin). Frank then finally exits the bathroom, looking a lot less green, and a lot more tired. After Iola also did her business in the bathroom, she joins Frank, who is sitting on the bed watching some old western movie.

"You want me to go find you some food?" She asks, her body propped up on a bunch of pillows, and her legs crossed. Frank shakes his head vigorously, "No, it's way too soon."  
"You're eating breakfast tomorrow though," insists Iola, as she leans her head against his shoulder.

"Sure," He mumbles, then Iola lightly hits him, and they soon lie down and fall asleep, a dreamless sleep once again.

"_Watched by empty silhouettes  
Who close their eyes but still can see…"_

**11: 37 PM**

They start the end of their journey, and no, I do not mean the physical one, late that night. Iola is awakened suddenly, by Frank shaking her lightly. She's groggy, but aware. Iola is always aware.

"What's wrong?" She slurs only light, as she kneels on her elbows and faces a distraught Frank.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Frank blurts out, his hand on Iola's shoulder. Frank has known Joe was dead for six months, four days, three hours, and 21 minutes, but he has never said it aloud. Iola does not hesitate in her answer, because she knows the importance and intensity of the moment, "Yes," she says, her voice steady, and no trace of sleep in it.

"We have to move on, don't we?" Frank asks next, not angry, not happy…but plainly, matter-of-factly. "Yes," answers Iola, realizing that this very moment was the point of her coming, rather than Callie or Chet.

"Also, we have to continue to keep living too?" Franks shoots out, obviously having thought about his questions. Iola fires back, "Always."  
"It's always going to hurt, isn't it?" Frank asks, his resolve starting to crumble, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. For the first time in this question and answer session, Iola hesitates, but replies, "I'm so sorry…but yes."

Then, for the first time since his brother died six months, four days, three hours, and 21 minutes ago, Frank Hardy cried.

_No one taught them etiquette  
I will show another me_

**Day 3**

**1:00 PM**

They end their trip, at one o'clock. Iola and Frank sit in the driveway of the home Frank and Callie share, and don't move. The car is still running, but only so they can hear Peter Gabriel's, Solsbury Hill. The song has constantly played since the moment they left Florida, and it now symbolizes grieving, pain, healing, salvation, and Joe for them. Iola I wearing her black sunglasses, and Frank is riding shot gun. They let the song play one last time, and then Iola shuts off the car. They sit in silence for several more minutes, until Frank leans over, and kisses Iola on the cheek.

"Thank you," He whispers, Frank then leans in the back and pulls his bag from the back seat. Iola smiles wearily, and whispers back, "It was my pleasure."

Frank then gets out of the car, walks up the driveway, and enters the house, with one last gaze at Iola. Iola then turns her car on, leaves Frank's driveway, and goes home knowing that Frank will not be going on any more suicide/ undercover missions in different states to stop drug dealers anytime soon.

Neither speaks of that trip again; it is something scared, held near and dear between the two of them, almost having a dream-like quality.

Except, when Frank looks at that picture, when Iola looks at that strawberry air freshener, and every time they hear that song, they know it was real.

Iola brought Frank back home.

"_Today I don't need a replacement  
I'll tell them what the smile on my face meant  
My heart going boom-boom-boom  
Hey, I said, you can keep my things They've come to take me home."_

Note: Crap that was long. The song is Solsbury Hill, by Peter Gabriel. Listen to it, it's brilliant, not to mention a classic. I have NO idea where this story idea came from. Except maybe I love road trips and angst and Frank and Iola? I don't know. Sorry I haven't posted a story in this fandom in a long time, I've been working on a multi chapter story in another fandom, and god knows I'm not good at long term commitments. Check it out on my profile. It's silly, funny, and you don't need to read the book series to understand it. I haven't even read the book series, and I'm writing it! Shameless advertising! Well, I hope you enjoyed this story, I feel like it's my writing at its best. Have a good summer!


End file.
